


Girls' Night In

by Cala



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia is feeling down and Morgan is there to cheer her up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night In

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and a response to a prompt. Also: my first fic in the fandom, hopefully I managed to get the voices right :)

„Hey Baby Girl, what’s wrong?” Morgan’s voice sounded soft in the receiver.

Penelope didn’t want to tell him how unhappy she was, so she just sighed. The sound still gave her away. She still tried to cover it up. “Nothing,” she told him.

In the grand scheme of things it really was nothing. Especially when compared with their latest case. It was nothing and she didn’t want Derek to worry.

“What did I say about avoidance?” he asked with a stern voice, though she could hear the smile beneath it all. “It never works on me and I will get to the bottom of this. So why don’t you just spare us both the interrogation and tell me what’s wrong.”

“I broke up with Kevin,” she told him hesitantly. “I was hoping for a Girls’ Night In, but neither JJ nor Emily is in town. Eating ice-cream on your own looses the appeal after third spoon, and I can’t even drown my sorrows by gaming, because Kevin is in the same Guild as me.”

There it was, out in the open. Her “big” problem. She felt embarrassed that it was bringing her down, especially since she was the one to end the relationship.

She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for another round of questions she was sure were coming. Why did she break it off? Should Derek go and hurt Kevin? Why didn’t she tell him something was wrong before?

But none of those questions came.

“I’m not JJ or Emily, but I’m in town…” He said instead. “I could come over. Maybe bring the sweetest chocolate ice-cream ever made? Think that would work for your Girls’ Night In?”

Penelope couldn’t help but smile.

“Would I get to lick that ice-cream off of your sweet chocolate body?” she asked, easily falling into their usual flirting.

“Don’t make me spank you,” Derek laughed.

Just like that, her mood improved.

“Could you buy a pink nail polish on your way?” she asked, maybe a little out of the blue.

“Why?” his voice was a cross between curiosity and surprise at the sudden change of topic.

“I’m out, and painting nail something bright always helps me,” she admitted.

“In that case, Baby Girl, I’ll bring you the brightest pink nail polish ever made,” he assured her.

“Thank you,” she replied with a wide smile.

True, JJ and Emily weren’t there, but she wasn’t completely out of friends.


End file.
